The King and I: Destiny is for Destined Souls
by oneontainternet
Summary: The loving thoughts and adventures of Yugi and Yami - soul mates forever together. Yaoi. YxY; JxS; possible RxB.
1. Intro

The King and I: Destiny is for Destined Souls

By: Oneonta

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


Intro

  
  


It was usually dark at this time of the year, but ever since Yugi had revealed his feelings for Yami to him, (he had insisted on using a special part of his power - reserved for when Yami found his soul mate and life partner,) he had started making the sun halt at sunset until Yugi got home. Even though this may seem strange to most of you reading this, it's not because of Yami's fear of Yugi getting beaten up (ok, not entirely...) but, mostly because of Yugi's fear of the dark.*

  
  


Scientists everywhere had tried to figure out what was causing the strange phenomenon - especially since it never quite set at the exact same time. Yami did have a close call with this one guy once who was on to him for quite a little while, but one look at the Pharaoh and his vast abilities sent the man sprawling - literally.

  
  


Our story begins with Chapter 1: King of Darkness - Prince of Light. I hope you enjoy this story as this is really the only fanfiction I've ever written. (I did start one once but never finished it. I hope to try and get completely through this one, but I'll have to try and work it around my schedule.)

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


* Yugi's fear of the dark is explained in much more detail in the prequel I will be writing either after or during this story. It'll be entitled "The King and I: Adventures Beginning."


	2. King of Darkness, Prince of Light

The King and I: Destiny is for Destined Souls

By: Oneonta

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters that I use from it. Please don't sue me, I don't think it'd help you in the long run from all the money you'd be wasting to sue me.

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


/denotes actions/

~denotes speaking within the connected mind~

=denotes Yugi's own thoughts=

^denotes Yami's own thoughts^

  
  


~ + ~ shows a separation within the chapter

- - - - - shows where the story ends and notes begin

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


Chapter 1: King of Darkness - Prince of Light

  
  


"How was your day Yugi?" asked an extremely tired Yami. "I know! I know! You're going to say 'You were there in my head Yami! You should know! Don't you ever pay attention inside my head as well as outside! Yada-yada-yada...' So, why don't you just skip over that part and get to telling my what I missed during these last hours of boredom."

  
  


Yugi responded once he thought Yami was coming to a close. "Well, you missed math, where we learned to do matrices today; English, where we learned about using 'he or she'; and band, where I started to learn the homecoming song for next Friday..."

  
  


"You went on and started learning that piece of crap already! Why!?!?!?"

  
  


"You haven't looked at the song yet have you, or do you even know what song it is?" Yugi waited for Yami to begin to say something, or nod, or anything really, but he just sat there with his eyes shut, thinking. "Well, the song happens to be "Flying Without Wings" and I have to play a solo for it."

  
  


Yami's head begins to fall forward and then...

  
  


/Thump.../

  
  


~"Yami! Wake up!"~

  
  


"Ahhh! Ok Yugi, I'm up and awake. Sorry about that..." Yami began to stutter out, still slightly tired but getting worse each second.

  
  


"Wow, you're really out of it aren't you. Guess I'll just have to put you to bed tonight..." Yugi whispered in a calming, slightly mono-tone voice. "My King of Darkness..." Yugi smiled at his nickname for his love, as started to slightly move the vessel like body of soul mate to the bed, but decided that the couch would be better for both of their sakes.

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


It had started out almost as a game when they first met. Yami had told Yugi that he knew one thing, he was the "King of Darkness," but that he'd never hurt Yugi. Yugi had responded, after a few seconds thought, that he must be the "Prince of Light" then. Yami understood that the beloved child in front of him didn't grasp, not in the slightest, what evil, sinister power stood before him. Yugi, at the time, simply didn't understand how something he couldn't see, touch, smell, or taste could hurt him to begin with. He could however, very much hear the voice. Even though it was a rough, raspy, low toned voice, he completely trusted it from the moment he'd heard it.

  
  


Yami had sensed this and, in accepting it, had come to realize that this tender soul in front of him needed his love, needed his friendship, needed him. (Certainly, he didn't realize it would be to the extent that it would become, but he knew that Yugi needed him in one form or another.)

  
  


"Yes," Yami had said, as calmly as his voice's instrument would allow. "You are the Prince of Light..."

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


As Yugi, finally finishing his several-minute trek with Yami to the couch, sat down on the end where Yami's head was, he began to stroke the former Pharaoh's polychromatic locks with his hand. It was amazing how he could stare into his fancier's eyes longer when they were closed then opened.

  
  


Yugi closed his own eyes and silently waited for a coma to come and take him away, where he could wait on that plane of darkness until, in a few hours, his King would return to him. And he, the Prince, could serve as second in command as usual...

  
  


- - - - -

  
  


I'm not really sure on how long this will be, once it's actually posted on ff.net so I apologize in advance if it's not long enough. Please read and review, so I can try and fix or add what you want me too.


	3. All Quiet in the King's Court

The King and I: Destiny is for Destined Souls

By: Oneonta

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters that I use from it. Please don't sue me, I don't think it'd help you in the long run from all the money you'd be wasting to sue me.

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


/denotes actions/

~denotes speaking within the connected mind~

=denotes Yugi's own thoughts=

^denotes Yami's own thoughts^

  
  


~ + ~ shows a separation within the chapter

- - - - - shows where the story ends and notes begin

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


Chapter 2: All Quiet in the King's Court

  
  


^Mmmmm... I luuuv uuuu...^

  
  


/Yami pops his neck and hands as he begins to feel slightly awake. No, much more awake if you want to compare him to earlier.../

  
  


"Yugi..." he thought with a smile, "Oh, how much I love you..."

  
  


The little spirit of light had his head on Yami's chest now with their legs enveloped in each other. Yami delighted in resting with his angel like this, he the devil turned good... The only problem that was ever brought about during these times, was when they'd have to get up, but that didn't matter right now.

  
  


Yami looked over at the clock above the picture of him and Yugi. It was nearly 7:00 at night - 6:57 to be accurate - and the former Pharaoh was beginning to get extremely hungry. He found his thoughts, however, drifting on past that of nourishment and on to a different subject - that of the picture beneath the clock...

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


That was the first time Yami had ever had his picture taken by a camera before and he didn't like it at first, but it made Yugi happy. He just hadn't liked the way that before kept saying it'd take your picture... After all, where Yami was from that had meant they'd take it and literally keep it forever... He'd finally learned that it was just an expression (not until he'd pulled Yugi aside and asked him why he'd want someone to keep his image forever...) and then had to stand behind Yugi in order for the picture to look right.

  
  


This wasn't his favorite picture though. No, his favorite was the one they'd had taken at the beach a few days after his first one. He had stood behind Yugi, so that they were both facing away from the water, and then asked Joey if he'd mind taking it... At the last second, Yami had pulled his arms tightly around Yugi and put his head on the little one's right shoulder. This caused for a very amusing face to be imprinted on Yugi's body and, therefore, onto the picture. It was also one of Yugi's favorites.

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


Yami realized he'd been staring at the clock and picture for nearly 3 minutes, now it was 7 exactly, and Yami mind hand wandered back onto the subject of food. He'd never had a steak, a potato, or anything else similar to most of the food they had here in Japan. He loved how you could make different things taste so, well different, just by adding a few spices here and there. He always enjoyed eating the variances of rice and grain - fried, boiled, baked - he could spend forever appreciating each little flavor. Then, however, he wouldn't have much time to spend with his Yugi so that right there kept him from doing anything like that. Not to mention, he'd probably get sick of it or just plain sick for that matter...

  
  


/Yugi's right arm moves from under his body to Yami's left arm and pulls it closer to him./

  
  


^Yugi, I love you so much. I'm sorry to say though, that my hunger is beginning to push ahead right now. So...^

  
  


/Plop.../

  
  


^I'm going to have to move you...^

  
  


"Ohhh... Awww... What was that for Yami?"

  
  


"I was hungry..." Yami smiled, as he helped Yugi up from his place on the floor, hugged him to show how he was sorry, and then gently pushed his light into the kitchen. After all, Yami hadn't learned how to cook yet - something about how Yugi had thought it be to much of a fire hazard to try and teach him... whatever a hazard was...

  
  


- - - - -

  
  


Please read and review. Flames as well as praise and anything else is excepted.


	4. Going Out: Japanese Style

The King and I: Destiny is for Destined Souls

By: Oneonta

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters that I use from it. Please don't sue me, I don't think it'd help you in the long run from all the money you'd be wasting to sue me.

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


/denotes actions/

~denotes speaking within the connected mind~

=denotes Yugi's own thoughts=

^denotes Yami's own thoughts^

  
  


~ + ~ shows a separation within the chapter

- - - - - shows where the story ends and notes begin

  
  


~ + ~

  
  


Chapter 3: Going Out - Japanese Style

  
  


In the kitchen, Yugi was busy fixing dinner and Yami was looking through a cook book at all the different kinds of food, drinks, and desserts that Japan had to offer. The elder was still thumbing through the oddly shaped book (it was in the shape of a wok) when a strange type of dish caught his eye.

  
  


"Yugi, what on the Pharaoh's throne is this!?!?!?..."

  
  


"Well, from over here it look's like sushi, but it could be something else."

  
  


"No, you're right, it says so right here. 'Sushi - a style of Japanese dish that usually involves rice, as well as meat or vegetables, rolled into a cylinder shape. Some forms of sushi are cooked where as others are served raw. Depending on how the sushi is cooked and what it is made up of, determines what...'"

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, is it any good?"

  
  


"Well," Yugi concluded, "personally I don't think its all that great but it's ok. We could try some if you'd like. Even though this is almost ready, I could put it into the refrigerator for later to reheat."

  
  


"Let me get my coat," Yami said, already beginning the trek down the hall. "I'll only be a second."

  
  


When he got to his room to look for his coat, he noticed an ad in a magazine. It looked perfect for Yugi's birthday coming up in several days. The used-to-be king carefully tore the article on ancient Egyptian reproductions away from its source. He quickly found his coat and hurried out the door to follow Yugi.

  
  


He heard his mate starting the engine to their vehicle, a new type of off-road type of thing that Seto had give them to test out. Yami had insisted though that he test it out first to make sure there wasn't anything hidden that Seto might use to try and get to Yugi, for the Pharaoh still believed that he had a grudge against his Prince. Yugi didn't completely trust Yami on this, for he had always thought though that Yami had just wanted to be the first one to drive the K.K. 2003 (the Kaiba King 2003 - leave it to Seto and his egotistical self.)

  
  


In the back of his mind, as Yugi tore out of the driveway, Yami thought, "I hope I have enough time to prepare for this. Not only is it going to be my koi's birthday, but hopefully it will become our anniversary from now on..."


	5. Of Sushi, Rice, and Surprises

Chapter 4: Of Sushi, Rice, and Surprises

  
  


~ + ~  
  


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters that I use from it. Please don't sue me, I don't think it'd help you in the long run from all the money you'd be wasting to sue me.  
  


~ + ~  
  


/denotes actions/

~denotes speaking within the connected mind~

=denotes Yugi's own thoughts=

^denotes Yami's own thoughts^  
  


~ + ~ shows a separation within the chapter

- - - - - shows where the story ends and notes begin  
  


~ + ~

  
  
  
  


As Yami opened the door on Yugi's side of the vehicle, he graciously allowed Yugi to take several strides away from the vehicle to make sure that he was out and away from the puddle of water the front wheels were treading in. He then slightly pushed on his beloved's back to admit him inside the Japanese steak house first.

  
  


While Yugi went on inside to place their name on the waiting list, Yami grasped inside his coat pocket and felt around for it. Ahhh... there it is. The plane platinum and white gold band that Yami had kept from his days in Egypt for just such an occasion. It was Yugi's birthday, but he knew EXACTLY what he (Yami) wanted but would he still be able to get it after he told his lover?

  
  
  
  


~ + ~

  
  
  
  


"Mouto party of two, your table is now available. Mouto party of two." The server turned around for the young looking males to follow her. They went through two rooms before finally ending at their destination. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes!

  
  


"Surprise! Happy birthday Yugi!" screamed twenty different voices all at once. Among them were Joey, Seto, Tea, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, and Grandpa.

  
  


"Why you little..." Yugi turned around, lightly slapping the Pharaoh on the cheek. "I actually believed you when you said 'I didn't know what sushi is!' I can't believe I was such a fool! You baka Phar..."

  
  


"I love you Yugi. Happy birthday." Yami then turned and kissed his light on the forehead, showing his affection for the little one through the small gesture.

  
  


^Oh... I don't know... Should I go ahead and give him his gift now or wait? What if he's not completely sure yet though! Oh, I'm such an idiot. A true king would at least have the courage to give a simple gift to the one he loved. But what if I'm not worthy or such a gift as him...^

  
  


/Yami's eyes began to swell up with tears as he started thinking about what his life would be like without Yugi in it./

  
  


"Yami! What's wrong? Is it something I did? Please answer me! If you love me then answer me!" Yugi began bellowing at the God, attempting to take his attention away from whatever evil thoughts had entered into his head. Yami looked to be on the verge of tears so Yugi quietly led him out of the room and into the bathroom on the side wall of the restaurant. Once inside the bathroom Yugi spun the Pharaoh's head around to face the smaller one. Swiftly the Prince silently grazed his lips over his lover's and waited for Yami's sobs to cease.

  
  


"I'm sorry Yugi, but you'll have to wait until later for my gift. It's so precious too me, just like you are. That's why I was crying. I was afraid that you wouldn't stay with me after I gave it to you."

  
  


"Yami, I'm never leaving you. When I make a promise, I keep it." And with that, Yugi made his way back to the party where everyone was while Yami actually did use the bathroom. Once he too had come out of the bathroom, he noticed that everyone's food had arrived and that Yugi was sitting in the middle of the crowded table waiting for him. As he neared closer to the Light, Yugi motioned for him to sit next to him. Yami quickly took his seat and waited as Joey stood up to make a toast.

  
  


"Ladies and gents, welcome to Yug's b-day party! So far, the food is great and the service couldn't be better. Now hurry up and eat so we can get to the cake fasta!" Joey then sat down but it seemed as though Seto wasn't quite finished with the toast himself.

  
  


Standing up, the brunette continued. "I would like to congratulate Yugi and Yami for what has been an extremely happy couple ship so far and that Yugi, as well as Yami, should continue to be an item for many years to come. However, I would also like to take a moment to announce to everyone, that me and MY Joey (scowl... scowl...; glare... glare...) have decided to unite in the holy matrimony of marriage. Yes, we're getting married!" And with that, everyone congratulated the couple.

  
  


"When's the big day going to be!" screamed Mai, "I may have to actually wear a dress for once..."

  
  


"Shut up Mai!" Tea said as she reached over and slapped (not lightly) Mai across her face, leaving a bright, shining red mark on the young woman's face and then leaned down closer so only Mai could hear and finished. "You know I like you better without any close at all..."

  
  
  
  


~ + ~

  
  
  
  


As dinner progressed, Yami started to become anxious yet again. He reached inside his pocket where the ring was. He pulled it out and looked at the symbols on the inside of the band.

  
  


^Well, I guess now's as good as any time to try it out. Ig-dae-go po-ko-dae. Hmmm... nothing left to do now but wait I guess.^

  
  


Yami quickly put the ring inside his normal, right hand side pocket of his pants and bided his time until the ring's inscription would take affect. Joey stood up as soon as he was done eating (completely cleaning his plate) and announced that cake would now be served before immediately jumping in line to be first.

  
  


Yami then stood up and prepared to as Yugi for his hand in marriage or as they seemed to call it now days "popping the question." As soon as Yami had stood up however, Yugi began to laugh. Not his usual laugh, but a thundering one. Yami soon realized why. The ring's power had certainly taken affect for when he stood up it tried to get to Yugi. But because the ring was inside the pant's pocket though, when it moved forward it made it look like Yami was ready to have some "fun!" He couldn't believe that the one time he really wanted something to matter and he wound up looking like a baka in front of his admirer. He quickly reached inside his pocket and retrieved the ring from its place in his pants.

  
  


Bending down to get on one knee, he reached up and took hold of Yugi's small hands. "Yugi, I've loved you since before you were born and more then I loved all of my people in Egypt. I knew that I would never end up with a lover in Egypt, but that someday I would find the one. While others had to use the powers of this special ring I hold here in my hand, I didn't need it to lead me to your's. I graciously give it to you to have forever and ask for you hand in marriage. Yugi Mouto, will you be mine?"

  
  


As everyone in the room awaited the birthday boy's answer, he reached up and kissed Yami on the lips. Not just the usual, but the whole deal. "Of course I will you silly baka, now put it on my hand..." and then after leaning over to Yami's ear he continued "before it gets even more anxious then me to get to the one I'm meant to be with..."

  
  


Yami's face had gone beat red, but that certainly didn't matter right now as everyone cheered yet again for the soon to be husbands. It was still unbelievable to the both of them, they were getting married!

  
  
  
  


- - - - -

  
  
  
  


I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally post again. I've had a very hectic time at school lately but now we're out for two more weeks! Please read, review, and leave any comments you'd like to. All are accepted unless flames get to dirty, etc.


	6. After the Party Errands

Chapter 5: After the Party Errands

  
  


~ + ~  
  


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters that I use from it. Please don't sue me, I don't think it'd help you in the long run from all the money you'd be wasting to sue me.  
  


~ + ~  
  


/denotes actions/

~denotes speaking within the connected mind~

=denotes Yugi's own thoughts=

^denotes Yami's own thoughts^  
  


~ + ~ shows a separation within the chapter

- - - - - shows where notes begin / end.  
  


- - - - -

  
  
  
  


I've updated the last chapter to make more sense with the Mai part for it seems that while I was writing it I forgot to explain some of the stuff. Here is what it now reads as for those of you who are like me and usually either just skip over the revisions to just become even more confused later or go "To Hell with it!" and then stop reading the fic all together:

  
  
  
  


~ + ~

  
  
  
  


"When's the big day going to be!" screamed Mai, "I may have to actually wear a dress for once..."

  
  


"Shut up Mai!" Tea said as she reached over and slapped (not lightly) Mai across her face, leaving a bright, shining red mark on the young woman's face and then leaned down closer so only Mai could hear and finished. "You know I like you better without any close at all..."

  
  
  
  


~ + ~

  
  
  
  


Finally, I may be taking down the rating since I'm not really sure if anything over "PG-13" will actually wind up taking place in this fic now. If I did still do something like that, I'd probably just post it as another fic and make only it rated "R." Oh well, I guess we'll all just wait and see how that goes. :P

  
  
  
  


- - - - -

  
  
  
  


As Seto and Joey set out from the restaurant, walking down the street hand in hand, Joey looked at his watch. Where was Seto taking him at 7:30 P.M.?

  
  


The CEO had actually brought his little puppy in the Kaiba limo but had then leant it to the birthday boy as his present. What Joey didn't know was that Seto had been leading him through town to the local tailor's shop located inside the Domino mall on the second floor of the three story building. The eldest Kaiba brother, after all, HAD to start providing more for his soon to be permanent family member...

  
  
  
  


~ + ~

  
  
  
  


As Mai and Tea prepared to leave the restaurant, Tea took Mai aside and quietly apologized for her actions earlier.

  
  


"I'm sorry Mai, but we can't afford to let the other know about of relationship, at least not quiet yet. I know they'd be ok with it and all. I mean obviously, they wouldn't be against it because we're both females or anything, but you know how stubborn Yami, Seto, and Bakura can be. Once they've labeled someone it takes them FOREVER to change their attitudes toward anyone. Just look at Yami and Seto's friendship, they've just now started being nice to each other."

  
  


"I know what you mean Tea. If we just sit here though, then we'll never get anywhere with our relationship. Please, at least think about it." Mai voiced.

  
  


"Of course I will. I wish I just knew what their reaction would be if we told them."

  
  


"Hey, I know what'll get your mind off our current predicament. Shopping! I know a great place where I always find something I like. Come on, I'll show ya!" Mai finished and then pulled Tea faster and faster down the streets of Domino.

  
  
  
  


~ + ~

  
  
  
  


Bakura was waiting outside for his light to finish helping Yugi, Yami, and Grandpa clean up the mess they'd made. He just didn't understand it at all though. How could Ryou sit there and nearly cuss out the darker one, and then offer to help clean up instead of forcing Bakura to straighten up his mayhem? Well, whatever the smaller one wanted to do was fine with Bakura. He was just content to sit out here and wait as long as no true manual labor was involved.

  
  
  
  


~ + ~

  
  
  
  


Yugi was still carrying his gifts out to his grandfather's car so he could take them back to the game shop while Yami took him to finish picking out something to wear at their wedding (Yami always had liked getting things taken care of right away so they wouldn't disappear later.) The King knew of a great shop that a friend of his owned where you could order a fine suit. The shop was located in the local mall.

  
  
  
  


- - - - -

  
  
  
  


Hmmm... Well, can anyone guess what's going to happen? I'll give you two hints. One is the word "toilet" and the other is "K-A-B-O-O-M!" :P

  
  


Also, as always, read and review please so I can get an accurate count of how many people bother to read this fic.


End file.
